


(v short) british vlogger oneshots

by keeeeebo (orphan_account)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Comfort, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, GEORGE HAS A HICKEY IN WILLS NEW VIDEO ITS CANON, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nightmares, Nina Laurel (Mentioned), No Smut, Overworking, Pet Names, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Transgender George/Memeulous, Transgender Joshy (Mentioned), british vlogger community, george is a twink, george's cuteass laugh, jesus take the wheel, just guys being dudes, seriously have you heard his giggles, smh cutie, something other than kiibouma??? on my acc??? its more likely than you think, will is a SUPPORTIVE BF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/keeeeebo
Summary: **temporary note: this update isn't a new oneshot, but it's a note i'd like y'all to read~~i ship literally everything in this community, whether it be joshulous, memealex, memeNE, allexxNE, or willphen, I CAN AND WILL WRITE ITEDIT: I STARTED WATCHING JAMES MARRIOTT HES A GAY ICON IM ADDING HIM IN NOW HAHAHHAvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**please read** vvi'm fully aware these youtubers most likely are not LGBTQIAPNW+, and some of them even have partners. these fics are NOT meant to intrude on their personal lives, and i do not intend to interfere with their current sexual/romantic orientation or relationships. some have expressed before that they really have no issue with these fics, so i will continue to write them. ***shipping real people is only okay when they express that they have no issue with it. if memeulous/imallexx/willne/joshy/stephen (or any of their girlfriends) say they don't like it, i WILL take this down.***





	1. dysphoria (memeNE)

**Author's Note:**

> im scared that theyll find this and if they do please dont show my username/titles/tags in videos/tweets, thanks lads  
> **please read** vv  
> i'm fully aware these youtubers most likely are not LGBTQIAPNW+, and some of them even have partners. these fics are NOT meant to intrude on their personal lives, and i do not intend to interfere with their current sexual/romantic orientation or relationships. they have expressed before that they really have no issue with these fics, so i will continue to write them. ***shipping real people is only okay when they express that they have no issue with it. if memeulous/imallexx/willne/joshy/stephen (or any of their girlfriends) say they don't like it, i WILL take this down.***

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> will and george cuddle and talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before yall comment "ahjHJAAHAA why is george trans!!111" im aware he isnt, its just an au/hc

George sighed into the embrace he and his partner were sharing. 

"You comfy?" Will asked, combing his fingers through the shorter boy's hair. 

"Mmm..." George sighed contently, signaling that yes, he was in fact comfy.

"You sure, babe? Your binder is still on."

George grumbled at the remark. "I'm _fine_."

"You've had it on all day. Remember what we said about wearing it for more-"

"Yes, more than 12 hours, okay. I get it." George huffed, snuggling into Will's neck. "But I've had it on since, like, 9 and right now it's 5pm. I'll take it off in a few hours."

"George, you're pushing your limits. Remember when Josh slept in his binder? He almost asphyxiated!"

"Yes, but I'm not sleeping in it. I'm just cuddling in it."

"Remember how scared Josh's girlfriend was when she figured he was having trouble breathing? Imagine that, but multiplied by a million. That'd be me if you ended up like that." Will said, smoothing out his boyfriend's messy hair. "Why do you even wear it when we stay at home? Nobody is going to see you."

"..."

"George?"

"Do you really think I'm that much of a self-centered shit?"

"Babe, I never said that!

"Well, you're certainly implying it." George said coldly. "I wear my binder for myself. Not for some random pricks on the street in public. I do it to make myself just seem more like the boy I want to be."

"You don't want to be a boy. You are a boy."

"I'm not! I have these ugly fucking tits, and these hips-"

"That doesn't change the fact that you're a boy. You didn't choose what body you were born with, and that's okay- and you certainly didn't choose to actually be male. Sometimes we're just placed in the wrong body."

"Hff.." George buried his face into his boyfriend's chest. 

"As soon as I get some more money, I promise, you'll get top surgery, okay?"

George's head perked up, facing Will.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

George pressed happy kisses to Will's neck, the latter humming as he twirled a small lock of his boyfriend's hair in his hand.

"I love you."

"I love you more!" Will responded, poking George's nose and following it up with a kiss to his forehead.

"You're so fuckin' sappy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big gay...


	2. moron (joshulous)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george goes shopping with his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the og memeulous ship  
> also i love how george is fu ckign s h O R T but hes the adult in the ship. i love this ship with all my heart i swear

"Josh? Where are you?" George called out, searching for his boyfriend. He really was a child sometimes.

"Josh?" He called again, moving his cart to the next aisle. 

"Georgey!~" Josh shouted, pouncing on the shorter boy, wrapping his arms around his waist as he lifted him into the air.

"Ngh- Josh, I told you to stop doing that in public," George huffed, covering up his blush with his bandana. Josh set down the flustered boy, smoothing his hair and pressing a kiss to his hairline. "What's wrong, babe?" Josh teased, poking George's face. "Ugh," George scoffed, turning around and sticking his nose up dramatically. "Don't be like that..." Josh said, fake hurt in his voice. "You're such a child," George commented, pecking the taller boy's cheek before quickly strutting back to his cart, beckoning Josh with his hand.

**~**

"What were we here for again?" Josh asked for what seemed like the millionth time that night. "You're an idiot." George rolled his eyes, turning back to the cart. "We need warmer clothes. 2018 is a wet fucken' year, we're gonna need both raincoats and jackets to keep us dry and warm."

"Awe, but Georgey-"

" _George,_ " the short boy corrected, stopping to quickly look at the hoodies. 

"George... I already have comfy clothes."

"Mhm, it's called my clothes. They're all my hoodies."

"-That somehow fit me, for whatever reason. Odd considering you're about half my height."

"Piss off. You're barely taller than me."

Josh laughed, putting an arm around George's waist.

"That's pretty gay."

"I figured, that's why I did it."

George and his partner looked around some more, picking out comfy hoodies, jackets and sweaters.

"George, have you ever considered a keyhole sweater? They- Oww!" Josh yelped at the sudden light smack he got from his boyfriend.

"Never, ever even mention that again."

Josh whimpered, rubbing the slightly aching spot. "Okayyyy... I'm sorry."

George kissed Josh's cheek, the latter giggling at the gesture. 

"Moron."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big gay  
> also short chapter because im sad  
> requests are welcome my dudes


	3. i'm here (memeNE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george has nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love this ship more than i love my useless life

George woke up in a panic, hyperventilating with sweat dripping down his pale forehead. Will turned around, the white sheets moving with his body. 

"Love? Are you o-" 

Before Will could even finish his sentence, George had burst into tears, sobbing heavily into his boyfriend's chest. 

"Please don't go! Please don't leave me!" George said in between loud sobs, hugging Will as tight as he could. 

"What?! I'm not going anywhere, George. George, calm down..." He attempted to soothe George with his words, hugging him back. This had been happening for the past month for so, George always waking up in tears. Will pet the shorter boy's hair, hushing him quietly. "I'm not going anywhere. I _promise_ i'm not going anywhere. I'm going to stay right here forever, okay?" 

"You are?"

"Of course, Georgey. Was it another nightmare?" 

George sniffled, snuggling closer to his lover. "Mhm..." He mumbled. "I was so scared. I had a dream you... y...ou..." He started to cry again, the taller boy simply watching as George let himself out. He constantly had to keep up the tough guy act for his online persona, so letting himself cry was more than healthy. 

"Awe~ Sweetheart..." Will scooted down in the bed, grabbing both sides of George's face and pressing multiple kisses to his nose, cheeks, and forehead. George's sniffles and broken breaths were soon replaced with soft giggles and cute, pleasured squeals. 

"Ah!~" George squeaked as soon as Will started to pepper his neck with soft, chaste kisses. "You're so cute," Will said in between kisses, moving up to kiss his boyfriend on the lips. "So, so cute. I love you."

"I love you too!" George said, his voice a bit high-pitched in reaction from the kisses. Will scooted back to his original spot in the bed, reaching for George's hand. George shot him a rather confused look, but it quickly faltered when Will brought the shorter boy's knuckles to his lips. 

"My princess."

"H-Hey!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vfgfggfhf FLUFF MAKES ME YEL;L


	4. burnout (memellexx)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george feels tired after recording.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short because i do ship this but eeeehhh im not in the memellexx mood rn.  
> ill do another dw

George turned off the camera, leaning back in his chair. He groaned into his hands, taking off his glasses and bandana.

"You okay?" George turned to look at the owner of the voice, spotting Alex. He breathed a sigh of relief- he always felt better around him.

"Does it look like I am?" he responded, shutting off his computer. Alex approached him, hugging him from behind. "Sure doesn't look like it. You've been in here longer than usual. Are you stocking up on videos?" 

George nodded in response, moving his hand to meet his boyfriend's. Alex took his hand, kissing it softly. "How many times have I told you not to do that? You'll get burnt out."

"I know, I know. It's... whatever."

Alex rolled his eyes, dragging his lover to the kitchen. "Here, we'll make some hot chocolate, okay?"

**~**

George took a sip of the warm drink, sighing contently. 

"You feeling better?"

"Yeah, I'm doing a bit better."

"I don't want you to do this anymore, okay? No recording for the rest of the week."

"No recording?!"

Alex shook his head. "Nope."

George whined, resting his head in his arms. His partner ruffled his hair playfully, pressing a kiss to his hairline. 

"Adorable."

"Hmph."


	5. rainy (jamesulous)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's rather rainy out today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rarepair tbh  
> also sorry for not updating i was clinically depressed(tm) over break  
> also take these not so subtle details about these sad, unemployed men

James sat up in his bed, yawning whilst being careful not to disturb his lover sleeping peacefully next to him. He looked over at said lover, smiling at the sleepy smile presented on his face. He planted a kiss on George's cheek, getting up to go begin with breakfast. 

Being a sad, unemployed manchild, James could barely construct a bowl of cereal, meaning that he'd just have to stick to that and some toast. George usually di the cooking, but James wanted to have something ready so his boyfriend could have something to eat once he woke up.

Of course, he didn't have to worry about that any longer once he heard George's voice from the doorway. "Mmh... James...?"

"Ah! Honey..." James replied, scurrying over to his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around the shorter man. George blushed at the nickname, puffing out his cheeks cutely. James poked his nose, giggling at the look he got from his partner. 

"I'm going to kill you."

"I love you too! Ah, anyways..." James looked over at the kitchen table. "What would you like for breakfast, George?" 

George blinked, tired. "I dunno. What do we have?" He asked groggily, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he began to rummage through the fridge. "What can I make?"

James quickly took his boyfriend's hands away from the food in the fridge. "No, no. I'll make something." 

George just about _died_ at that remark. "Uh-huh. And I have a consistent upload schedule," he yawned, taking out soup they had a few nights ago. "I'll heat this up." He said plainly, trudging to the microwave. 

"Have you been staying up late again?"

"Huh...?"

"You always stockpile videos, and as much as I appreciate that, George--" James pulled the shorter man into a small hug. "You need to sleep, you know?"

"It was only till 1am. That's nothing." George replied, hugging back. 

"Still, you're tiiired." James said playfully, nuzzling his nose into George's hair. "Do you wanna go back to bed?"

"..."

"George?"

A tired nod from the younger man. 

"Okay. We'll go back to sleep..." James said soothingly, petting his lover's hair.

George yawned, a sleepy smile on his face. 

Maybe staying up late had its upsides. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why am i writing thESE


	6. //not a chapter, update

i know updates as a whole chapter and all are mostly wattpad-tier bullshit. but i have something kinda serious to address.

i was put into suicide watch last thursday and released a while later, and since then my mental health has been absolute shit. not gonna go too into depth for this, but basically i have lost a lot of my motivation because

-poor mental health

-lack of comments with criticism or thoughts (and just comments in general)

-loss of interest in the commentary community (because of the past 2 things mentioned)

ofc i still do ship these and enjoy the youtubers, but when nobody's really reading or giving thoughts there's just no need to update lmao. if you want me to continue these, i gladly will- i love these ships sm yall dont even know lol

just,, leave thoughts in the comments for this. let me know if you're reading these, i'll most likely gain motivation back (though my depression will still fuck it up. but it's better than nothing ha)

thanks for listening to my whining yall


	7. announcement

Hi there.  
I've sorta lost interest in the British Vlogger community. I still watch their vids, but I've moved on to other fandoms and don't really ship them as much anymore.   
I'll just be orphaning this so you can come back and read them, but I won't be writing for this fandom anymore.   
There isn't much else to say.   
Have a nice day!! please keep writing for these ships and fandom because i love em.  
bye <3

**Author's Note:**

> i want to die


End file.
